Halls of Equestria
by Starstruckproductions
Summary: This is the Equestrian Vs Changeling and Sombra war, everypony is doing their part in it. There's one army who work the hardest out of anyone. But unknown enemies lurk in the shadows. Romance, Action, and true friendships will be formed. Trusts will be broken. In this war, who can you trust? (No real gore, I do not own any characters except for Hoofy and Starstruck)


The small drops of rain pitter pattered on the muddy dirt roads of an army camp. For moments at a time the world would go quiet and all you would hear was the rain. Armored ponies marched in unison, humming along to army songs. The green tents were soaked with rain, but the insides were dry and warm. A Colt hammered melted metal. He dunked his creation into the water and pulled it out. A perfect sword. He wasn't the tallest or the strongest of Ponies, but her sure knew his way around blacksmithing.

The colt was sort of short, he was a Pegasus pony with a short mane off to the side. The tips of his mane were colored red, and his coat was light gray with white and Brown spots. His eyes glimmered whilst he loomed over the small flames. A tall unicorn mare burst in, she was dark blue with a long Galaxy looking mane.

"Jakiro!" She called to the colt.

"Y-yes Galaxy?" He mumbled back to her. He was often considered shy, whist general Galaxy was outgoing and louder. She huffed.

"I accidentally broke my Helmet…"

"O-oh… Lass ye' d-don't need to worry bout' that I'll have it fixed up in no time" he spoke with a Trottish accent, she smiled back at him.

"Thank you." She placed her silver helmet down and walked out of the tent. He smiled as she left, a light blush took home on his cheeks. She trotted happily in the rain, smiling like no tomorrow. She looked up at the stormy skies, to catch a raindrop on her tongue.

"I don't think I'd do that Galaxy. That water is lake water" a tall mate, but still shorter than Galaxy approached. Her Peach colored coat and short blonde mane complimented her blue eyes. The tips of her mane **were** blue. She wore light purple armor. The general of twilight's army no doubt. She wore a glowing blue crystal around her neck.

"It's alright Starstruck…" Galaxy paused and stared at The peach unicorn. "Shouldn't you be training with your Troops?" Starstruck simply shook her head.

"I finished training earlier, my troops are very fast" she smirked, just as her little Pegasus brother flew in and hit her in the head. He was little indeed, though he was general of the lunar army. He always held a curious look in his forest green eyes, his messy blonde mane with a brown streak through it looked as if he has just rolled in the mud. His yellow coat was no different. Star dizzily got up.

"Hoofy?! What have you been doing?" Starstruck shook her head and her mane magically turned back into place.

"I was racing Zephyr! He's really fast, but no match for me!" He laughed, and Galaxy smiled.

"Where's Zephyr now?" Galaxy asked.

"Eating my dust!" Hoofy boasted.

"Ah, no lad. I was just bein' a gentlecolt. Beside's I wouldn't have gotten any brownie points from star if I had beaten ye" Zephyr entered from the forest. His spiky mane was a darker gray and orange. He was a Pegasus as well. His fur was a light gray. He smiled and took a swig of Alcohol which had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Star rolled her eyes.

"Alright Flower power, you should go see your brother Jakiro." Zephyr nodded in response and walked off.

"How does he keep getting that stuff?" Galaxy Asked

"I dunno… Maybe he flies to the Crystal empire every night?" they shared a laugh and walked off to see the troops. There was a white earth pony mare shooting arrows at a moving target. All on point. Not one missed. Galaxy called her over.

"Spiral arrow have you seen shade anywhere?" Spiral turned accidentally shooting an arrow into a tree. She glared at Galaxy and sighed.

"No General I haven't seen her" Galaxy glared back, and turned away. Star smiled at spiral.

"How're you doing?" Spiral glared at the ground in response.

"Yeah, me too." Star smiled and walked after Galaxy. Hoofy jumped on spiral's back. Smiling like a dork.

"Hey! Spiral wanna train?" Spiral looked up, smirked and they started training. Hoofy jumped into the air and took off with his wings. He hid in trees and rustled the branches, spiral stood in the middle and readied her bow. It wasn't hard to find Hoofy. The Crystal around his neck always glowed green. She shot an arrow and heard an Ow. A purple unicorn mare fell out of the tree, her horn implanted in the ground and her hooves flailed in the air. She had a maroon mane that curled to the side. A lot like trixie. Her cutie mark visibly showed, a black shadow with yellow eyes. She frowned, and took the arrow out of her side. Blood dripped from the injury.

"Ow! Spiral, it's me! I'm not a changeling!" The purple mare exclaimed. Spiral arrow watched Hoofy fly down from the branch and pull the purple mare out of the ground.

"Sorry Shade... what were you doing in a tree?" Spiral looked at her, confused. Shade looked upset.

"I was pretending to be rocky the flying squirrel, What do you think I was doing?! I'm the spy. I was coming back from the changeling camp." Shade glared at the ground.

"Sorry about that… I didn't mean to burst…." Shade apologized.

"I didn't mean to shoot you with an arrow. I apologize." Spiral stared at Hoofy. Hoofy walked off to go see some pony. He stopped in front of a rather small brown unicorn stallion with a cinnamon mane. He wore small purple armor, he was one of the troops. He looked down at Hoofy.

"General H-Hoofy. H-have y-you seen Spiral?" Hoofy pointed back at spiral arrow. The little stallion gave out a thanks before trotting over to the earth mare. Spiral greeted him happily.

"Hi dawn! what's up?" She smiled to the colt.

"I-I wanted to ask I-if you wanted to get a bite to e-eat?" The shy unicorn colt cowered as Spiral nodded happily, shade followed not far behind. Hoofy, had been talking to a unicorn filly about the same size as him. She was white, and wore blue glasses. She had a white long mane with blue and brown popping up everywhere.

"So, storm. You wanna join me in my master pranking?" The white filly nodded enthusiastically.

"Who are we attacking first?" Storm excitedly asked

"Woah woah woah, grasshopper" Hoofy laughed at his mock impression of a sensei. "Maybe we should save it for a better time." Storm sighed and smiled. The sun was going down soon anyways. They walked back to camp just as the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon. Hoofy's crystal glowed, his eyes shifted into slits and his wings turned into bat wings. His mouth grew fangs. The ponies around him didn't stare. As if this was normal. He took a large bite out of an apple, something red and gooey was inside. Making storm's insides flip flop. It was a blood apple. He smiled, his fangs were bloody and red. She felt like she was gonna throw up. Panic started to spread around the army. Chatter about a changeling break in started up. Everyone started to panic. Hoofy threw the apple onto the ground and ran off to find star and Galaxy.

Sorry about the short chapter, trying to add in all he characters from my Roleplay group. Hope you enjoyed! please leave a review and take a cookie on your way out!


End file.
